wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fatepiercer
|-|Info = FATEPIERCER BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! CODING IS ALSO BY ME! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! / �� / Canon / Female / Night / Orphan / 19 / �� / "Sometimes when I say 'I'm okay', I need someone to look me in the eyes, hug me tight, and say 'I know you are not.'" I know I can't take one more step towards you 'Cause all that's waiting is regret Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most APPEARANCE Fatepiercer is one of the oddest-colored NightWings you will ever lay eyes on. Her scales are a dark purple-indigo color like the color of purple hydrangeas. Her underbelly is a light blue-ish lilac color, providing a great contrast to her main scale color. The scales lining her shoulders and her wing flaps are coal black, showing her NightWing heritage. Fate's brown eyes are constantly filled with worry and anger and she never smiles unless forced. Fatepiercer stands above most dragons and is tall, especially for a teenager. Small, cold white scars line her underbelly and forelegs. An old but prominent lava burn stands out where her neck/back meets her shoulders. A dark grey cloak covers her face and scars. A sheathed longsword is strapped near her hindquarters. A piece of ragged and dirty cloth hangs from the midway point of the sheath and a smaller hunting knife and sharpening rock are tied near the cloth. A small sack of coins hangs around her neck with her named branded into the leather. I learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time ABILITIES Double WIP Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart PERSONALITY Triple WIP You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? HISTORY *Abandoned at hatching for odd-colored scales. I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms TRIVIA I don't feel like writing WIP I've learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time RELATIONSHIPS Yee Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ It took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back GALLERY Fatepiercer_Headshot.png|Headshot Ref by Crystalline! Fatepiecer-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic FatepeircerRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|Headshot by Reverb! Thank you! Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)